Red College
by Ligya M
Summary: E se Jane, Lisbon e equipe se conhecessem na faculdade? JANE/LISBON, RIGSBY/VAN PELT... Universo Alternativo


**Red College**

_Traduzido por Ligya F.N. do Original de Cordelia_

**Capítulo 1**

Patrick Jane suspirou complacentemente ao se aproximar do edifício que ele viveria e estudaria nos próximos anos. Ele sabia que não teria problemas em fazer amigos, ele nunca teve. Era algo tão natural para ele, com seu charme. Os professores o amariam, ele sabia disso. Desde que ele tinha doze anos, ele percebeu que o sexo oposto tinha tomado gosto por ele. Foi estranho no começo, mas isso foi antes dele ter se acostumado com as meninas o chamando para sair, e tê-las o encarando depois que ele passava. Ele não se descreveria como egoísta. Arrogante, talvez. Não era culpa dele que era ciente de sua boa aparência. A maioria pensaria que ele tinha uma quantidade limitada de amigos do sexo masculino por causa de ciúmes ou algo desse tipo, mas que estava longe da ser verdade. No colégio ele tinha inúmeros amigos do sexo masculino. Ele riu interiormente, talvez só por causa das meninas que andavam atrás dele.

Seu pai o tinha criado bem. Ele nunca tinha mentido para conseguir as meninas, nunca as usou. Ele era completamente o oposto: um verdadeiro cavalheiro, um homem das senhoras. Ele sorriu brilhantemente antes de marchar até a entrada do Queen's College e se dirigir para obter o registro do seu número de dormitório.

Ele caminhou até a mulher atrás do balcão e mostrou seu sorriso assinatura.

"Bom dia", ele cumprimentou alegremente.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não conseguiu evitar o vermelho corar seu rosto. O sorriso de Patrick mudou para um sorriso malicioso. Ela tinha cerca de trinta anos, com peso e altura normais.

Nada mau, pensou.

"Nome?", Ela perguntou-lhe, encolhendo-se.

"Uh, Patrick Jane."

Ela murmurou seu nome enquanto olhava o livro.

"Ah, aqui está. Sr. Jane para o quarto 305." Ela entregou-lhe a chave e o guiou ao seu destino.

"Por acaso você sabe se meus colegas de quarto já chegaram?"

"Deixe-me ver... Não, não por enquanto. Tenha um bom dia Patrick", ela sorriu calorosamente para ele. Ele devolveu o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça,

"Será."

Ele estava feliz que não tivessem chegado ainda. Daria tempo para se instalar. Ele não havia gostado muito da idéia de dividir o quarto com dois outros rapazes, mas achou que poderia ser divertido.

XxX

Grace Van Pelt suspirou. Este não ia ser um bom dia. Ela estava temendo esse dia desde que recebeu a notícia da aceitação. Claro que ela ficou emocionada ao entrar na escola que ela queria, mas isso não ajudou a adrenalina martelar sua cabeça. Ela era normalmente uma garota tímida. Alguns diriam que ela era uma "patricinha", mas ela não podia discordar, pelo menos não totalmente. Ter um pai que era um treinador de futebol não evitou a pressão. Ela tentou ser "um dos caras" e endurecer um pouco, mas isso não era ela. Pelo menos, a única coisa positiva que poderia saber da sua presença ali era que significava que ela não voltaria para casa.

Agarrando sua bolsa jogada no chão onde a tinha repousado, ela começou a caminhar pelo prédio. Empurrando a cabeça para baixo, em uma tentativa de evitar qualquer conversa com qualquer pessoa, ela não notou um individuo caminhando na sua direção até que ela estava no chão. Seus livros foram espalhados por toda parte e ela pôde sentir uma contusão no joelho.

"Sinto muito", ela pediu desculpas para o cara ao lado dela, que estava juntando seus livros. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela e, de repente, ela sentiu como se tivesse saído de um típico filme de adolescente.

"Tudo bem", ele disse quando pegou a última das suas coisas e ajudou-a a se levantar. Grace não evitou notar seu cabelo incrível e seu fofo rosto de menino. Ele tinha cabelo escuro, curto e espetado. Seu rosto era bem masculino mesmo de menino. Ela sorriu timidamente ao constrangimento repentino dele ao redor dela.

"Eu sou Grace, a propósito." Ela estendeu a mão.

"Grace, bonito nome." Ele corou de repente, quase como se não quisesse ter dito aquilo em voz alta. "Wayne Rigsby." Ele pegou a mão dela na sua.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Wayne, e novamente me desculpe", disse ela entrando no prédio. Wayne ficou ali, olhando para ela em adoração, antes da realidade atingi-lo e ele a seguir para dentro.

XxX

Teresa Lisbon e Kimball Cho caminharam lado a lado na direção da sua nova escola. Eles sempre foram melhores amigos desde a infância, ele era como o irmão mais velho que ela nunca teve, desde que era a mais velha de seus irmãos. E assim eles estavam em êxtase quando descobriram que ambos tinham sido aceitos na mesma faculdade.

Para Teresa, era um degrau mais perto de se tornar uma adulta e ter uma carreira para que ela pudesse cuidar de seus irmãos e mantê-los longe de seu bêbado e abusivo pai. Cho sabia tudo sobre o pai de Teresa e da morte de sua mãe quando ela tinha apenas onze anos. Ele sabia que aqueles dias foram difíceis para ela, e nem pôde se despedir. Teresa se virou para Cho e sorriu, ela estava feliz, ele estava lá com ela. Não foi fácil crescer. Sua infância não tinha sido como da maioria, os típicos encontros, festas e sair com os amigos. A dela consistiu em estudar horas de noites intermináveis, limpar e cozinhar para seus irmãos e absolutamente nenhum namoro. Os meninos eram muita distração, e ela tinha trabalhado muito duro para chegar onde ela estava agora. Ela estava perto, ela só tinha de subir mais um degrau. Só mais um.

Ela suspirou, tristemente. Realmente sentia falta dos seus irmãos. Seria só uma questão de poucos meses antes do seu primeiro feriado escolar para que ela pudesse vê-los novamente. Cho colocou a mão em seu ombro e guiou-a à mesa de registros. Teresa sorriu. Sim, ela tinha a sorte de tê-lo.

305. Este era o número dormitório de Cho. Ele estava ciente de que ele dividiria o quarto com dois outros caras. Subiram as escadas em busca de seus quartos. Teresa ficaria no 412, que era no andar de cima do de Cho. Eles pararam à frente da porta marcada 305. Cho educadamente bateu na porta e esperou que ela fosse aberta.

"Bem... Eu tenho que ir", disse Teresa a Cho. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto a porta se abria atrás dele sem nenhum dos dois prestarem atenção: "Te vejo mais tarde, ok?"

Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um abraço, ambos sem perceberem o loiro os assistindo silenciosamente. Ele teve um vislumbre da garota que seu companheiro de quarto estava abraçando e tentou não engasgar. Ela era linda. A palavra não lhe fez justiça, ela era como um anjo. Ela tinha a altura que chegava nos seus ombros, cabelo liso, preto com franja em torno de sua testa, que emoldurava seu rosto perfeitamente. Ele conseguiu ver seus olhos quando ela se afastou do asiático e saiu pelo corredor. Ela tinha os olhos verdes mais intensos que já tinha visto. Depois que ela saiu, o cara finalmente se virou e reconheceu a sua presença.

"Hey. Sou Cho ", disse ele estendendo a mão.

"Patrick", respondeu ele, pegando sua mão. "É a sua namorada?" Patrick perguntou a Cho, referindo-se à Teresa.

Cho parecia cético no início, antes que conseguisse entender sobre o que ele estava falando,

"O quê? Não. Ela é apenas uma amiga de infância, cara". Afastou-se de Patrick e andou pelo quarto. Patrick ficou na porta olhando na direção que Teresa tinha desaparecido. Um sorriso travesso apareceu nos seus lábios. Talvez isso não seria tão ruim, afinal.

TBC

N/T: Todos os créditos da historia a Cordy e sua felicidade quando eu pedi pra traduzir. Ela realmente adorou, e quer saber se "meus amigos" ficaram felizes com a história. Portanto irei atualizá-la com a opinião de vocês.


End file.
